


Colouring Good Omens

by LiliesAndDoodles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just some lineart for you all to download and colour during these covid19 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesAndDoodles/pseuds/LiliesAndDoodles
Summary: The title says it all: some lineart of my drawings that you can colour to relax and have some fun while staying home!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I won't say it again what I'm posting here :)  
> just have fun and if you share your creations, credit me!  
> instagram: liliesanddoodles  
> tumblr: ilikethenightblog

I'm leaving them original size so it's better quality for you :)


	2. 2

This is the lineart of Whiteley Foster's draw this in your style challenge

You can support me by [commissioning me](https://ilikethenightblog.tumblr.com/post/613302236638019584/i-opened-art-commissions-i-need-money-to-invest)!


	3. 3

This is a lil sketch I did on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun and if you share your creations, credit me!  
> instagram: liliesanddoodles  
> tumblr: ilikethenightblog


End file.
